ZoSan Love story 1 Our Dream
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: Chap 3 UP/ "AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMUSUHIMU SEHARIAAAAN ?"/"ACEEEEE! KUKIRA AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI!"/"kau dan aku. Sejak dahulu berperan sebagai Zo si penulis harapan. Dan kau sebagai San sang pemberi kehidupan./
1. Chapter 1 : 산지는 MaRiOppa 에 새 (Sanji yan

**Mimpi 'Zo' dan 'San'.**

**Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance.**

**Summarry : kau dan aku. Sejak dahulu berperan sebagai Zo si penulis harapan. Dan kau sebagai San sang pemberi kehidupan./SEPUTAR PERJALANAN ZoSan Meraih mimpi-mimpi mereka diiringi romance tentunya./Maaf kalo fiknya GaJe. Udah diusahain ga absurd koq.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, CEKIDOT!.**

**.**

**.**

_~`Karena terkadang. Mengabaikan hal yang lebih penting adalah kesalahan yang sulit dipahami.`~_

_._

…

**Chapter 1 : ****산지는 ****MaRiOppa ****에 새 ****(_Sanji yang baru untuk MaRiOppa._)**

Kelopak mata pemuda pirang terbuka perlahan. Saat itu, bulu matanya yang tipis namun melengkung panjang menyapu udara yang mengekang ruang tak kasat mata. Namun sejenak kemudian, iris biru itu kembali bersembunyi. Takut silau ketika mentari pagi menyorot telak.

Benar-benar perih rasanya. Matanya benar-benar perih dan berat. Lengket untuk sekedar kembali terbuka. Dan ketika kesadarannya telah ia ambil alih meski ia masih mengantuk-jujursaja-. Ia mulai merasakan kepalanya pening luar biasa dengan tengkuk yang serasa dicengkeram oleh sesuatu yang kaku. .

"Na," sebuah suara medistraksi pikirannya. Tak hanya rerayap pelan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggang kurusnya dari belakang. "Masih merasa sakit?." lalu..-kecupan hadir di pelipisnya ketika ia mengangguk pelan.

Disusul...-suara ranjang yang berderit ketika si empu rambut lumut bulat semakin menenggelamkan tubuh kurusnya kedalam rengkuhan. Dia..-yang begitu menghawatirkan keadaannya tanpa banyak bicara lebih. Dia menegaskan..

"Tidak udah pergi pagi ini."

"Kembalikan dulu rokokku, Baka MaRiOppa." Si pirang meminta dengan suara paraunya yang masih bertahan sejak ia diklaim punya penyakit batuk yang mengiringi demamnya, dua hari lalu.

"Tsk." celah jemari Sanji yang dingin oleh hangatnya jemari si eksotis. Membuat suhu tubuh mereka yang kontras beradu dan rasa perbedaan yang nyaman. Si kurus tenggelam. Hanya terlihat kepala kuningnya yang muncul dari balik selimut sejak benda itu dinaikkan. "Tidur saja dulu. Apa semenyesal itu kau tak merokok dua hari. Dasar."

"Kau tidak mengerti maniak rokok! MaRiOppa!." Sanji mulai protes dengan aksen bicaranya yang lebih , memang baru dua hari lalu dia kembali ke Jepang. Jadi lidahnya agak aneh menyebut nama 'Marimo' seperti dulu. Kemarin saja, refleksi inj membuat salah paham yang cukup serius.

_"Diam!. Atau kujadikan menu sarapan 'lagi' kau pagi ini." Sanji menggeliat agak tak nyaman. Tubuh kurusnya merasakan gelitik tak nyaman pada posisi itu. Terlebih saat kalimat itu dilontarkan. _

'_Seegb'_

Sanji memisah diri secara paksa. Kedua telapak tangannya membuat benteng pertahanan agar si MaRiOppa tidak mendekat lagi saat mata birunya menatap manik hijau-kuning keemasan dihadapannya. Tatapannya tajam. "Kau merindukan tendanganku ya?!. Jangan membuatku marah!?. Mana ro-kok-ku!."

Dia bukan Sanji..._batin Zoro bersuara.

Seingatnya dulu Sanji adalah sahabat kecilnya yang amat membenci apapun tentang rokok. Perilakunya sekarang bahkan nyaris seperti gadis Korea yang berteriak dengan aksen tatapan gengsi karena merasa isi hatinya yang tercium massal. Tapi sekarang...-

Pokoknya, Sanji yang ini bukan Sanji yang dulu lagi.

Lihat saja mulai dari hal yang paling menonjol. Wajahnya.

Wajah Sanji kini berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari dulu. Dulu wajah Sanji punya warna kulit agak eksotis..-ralat- seluruh tubuhnya juga eksotis. Zoro tahu sebab dulu diusia 7 tahun, mereka sering main air dikolam dan cuma memakai celana renang pendek. Bersama-sama. Selain itu aksen kulit berbintik dengan kemerahan dipipi ala kulit albino orang Eropa begitu kental pada diri Sanji.

Tapi, sekarang kulit itu ditanggalkan entah kemana. Sekarang kulit itu berubah menjadi kulit putih, halus, terlihat segar dan kenyal dan tanpa bintik pori-pori satu pun tubuhnya, ala kulit penduduk Korea.

Jelas semua ini bukan tanpa alasan. Sebab, sejak keluarga Sanji pindah dan menetap di Korea karena Zeff punya tuntutan pekerjaan disana, Sanji melakukan operasi plastik hampir diseluruh tubuhnya untuk mengubah penampilan Eropa-nya hingga kini perawakannya terjungkal menjadi seperti orang Korea.

Lihat hidung mancung halus dan putih tanpa cela itu. Rahangnya yang agak mengecil, tulang pipi yang terbungkus sempurna oleh kulit pipi seperti bakpau yang mengembang tak sempurna. Bibir merahnya yang mungil tipis. Dan catat..._keberadaan kumis dan jenggot tipis-tipis yang muncul di sekitar mulutnya saat usianya mencapai lima belas tahun itu..-kini raib. Raib ditangan para dokter-dokter pengoperasi plastik. Mungkin Zoro tak akan bisa percaya bahwa ini adalah Sanji yang sekarang kalau saja ia tak melihat mata biru jernihnya adalah satu-datunya hal yang masih bertahan sejak dulu..-dengan aksen tatapannya yang merasa risih tentunya.

Dan sekarang. Perawakan Sanji lebih seperti seorang laki-laki yang dilahirkan dari orang tua blasteran Korea-Eropa. Ah..ah...ralat. Bukan. Bukan hanya perawakannya. Tapi juga kepribadiannya. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Sekarang terkontaminasi ala orang Korea.

Dan memikirkan hal ini. Zoro justru merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi saat ia menjemput kawan kecilnya ini di Bandara Dresrossa.

_'Hei. MaRiOppa!.' Sanji menepuk bahu Zoro dari belakang, dengan aksen tepukkannya yang halus. Senyum tipis Sanji hadir dengan latar bunga-bunga peony. 'Ah, kali ini aku benar, kau MaRiOppa, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku sempat muter-muter tadi...-ah lupakan. MaRiOppa, ayo sekarang kita pulang!. Taksinya sudah kupesan barusan. Kalau kita lama...-.'_

_Sanji berjalan mundur. Ia menggigit kuku jari dengan mimik pias saat Zoro berbalik dan memberinya deathglare tajam. Tapi saat itu, Zoro diam tak berkomentar._

_'K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu..?.' Sanji menatapnya ragu-ragu. Tapi ragu-ragu pula ia memegang lengan Zoro setelahnya. 'Kenapa kau diam saja.._kau kesini mau menjemputku bukan?. Ayo pu..-'_

_'Sakkkh!.'_

_Tangan Sanji terhempas. _

_'Jika kau orang tersesat. Cobalah cari korban lain yang percaya agar dia mau mengantarmu pulang.' Zoro menatao sinis si pirang lantas berbalik dan mulai melenggang pergi dengan mengantongi kunci mobil Scultemteouronya di saku celana. _

_Saat itu, Sanji melongo sejenak dengan refleksi sorot mata tersinggung. Memperhatikan si MaRiOppa-nya dari kejauhan. Sementara yang diperhatikan.._Mata hijau-kuning keemasannya menelusur ke sekitar, diiringi gestur dingin yang elegan. _

_Tentu saja, perasaan Sanji yang sudah terprovokasi marah+kesal, mampu mendorong kakinya berjalan cepat meninggalkan kopor kuning dan jacket berbulu-nya sampiran kursi tunggu. Langkahnya mengentak-hentak seperti seorang guru yang menghampiri anak didiknya yang nakal tak memperhatikan materi pelajarannya._

_Dan..._

_DUAKH!. _

_BAKH!_

_Dua jug menghantam kepala Zoro dari belakang di permulaan. Si MaRiOppa terhuyung kedepan dan hampir-hampir menyusur lantai kalau saja refleksinya untuk mengunci pergerakan lawan dalam dekapannya yang kasar terlatih. Dia meringis dan hendak merutuk habis-habisan ditempat. Kalau saja gerak-gerik mereka tak di perhatikan oleh security bandara saat itu. _

_Karenanya..-Zoro menarik si pelaku-sekaligus-korban pukul kaki dan bekapan mulut itu ke tempat tunggu toilet pria yang untungnya sepi._

_Sampai disana..-tak tanggung-tanggung Zoro menghempas tubuh kurus itu ke dinding dan mengunci pergerakkannya tanpa peduli yang dihempas mengaduh kesakitan akibat kepalanya terJudg sekat toilet pria itu._

_'Hei!. Ada apa denganmu MaRiOppa!. Kau pikir kau akan mendapatkan gratis dengan melawan..-'_

_'Hei.'panggilan itu sederhana. Tapi aura gelap yang dikeluarkan si pemanggillah yang membuat kedua bibir Sanji terkatup rapat-rapat. 'Seharusnya aku yang bertanya..-kau ada masalah apa denganku?!. Brengsek.'_

_Efeknya, jiwa cengeng Sanji mulai muncul ke permukaan. Wajahnya merah, puncak kepalanya mengeluarkan uap, dan kelopak mata birunya mulai kontraksi. Tapi...-hey!. Sanji tak akan melucuti harga dirinya sendiri saat itu!. Sumpah demi Mellorine dia tak akan lakukan itu meski ia tak bisa menyangkal sekarang liquid mata sialan itu mulai menggenang._

_'Kau pikir kenapa aku mengajakmu pulang. Dasar __まりも見当違い__eeeefffffttt...~!.' _

_Oke, jadi sekarang terjadi Deja vu didalam Deja vu. Zoro membekap mulut si Pirang 'lagi'. Hey!. _

_Tapi, memang sial si pirang ini. Zoro mengibaskan tangganya kalap. Barusan digigit oleh gigi-gigi Sanji selayaknya menggigit daging BBQ._

_'Seharusnya aku yang bingung!. Ada apa denganmu __まりも見当違い__!. Aku ini Sanji!. Sanji si Behel Gigi!. Kau lihat...?.' dengan agak naifnya Sanji muter-muter demi lengannya mencapai saku celananya yang bermodif sampai duabelas centimeter diatas lutut. Mengambil dompet. Lantas menunjukkan fotonya dan Zoro yang sedang berfoto didepan sebuah pohon Sakura. Memakai pakaian ala Natal. Didalam foto itu. Zoro dengan senyum tipisnya yang dipaksa oleh Sanji didepan kamera dan Sanji yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang dulu dibehel. _

_Oke, baik. Zoro meniti perawakan Sanji yang sekarang. _

_Benar-benar berbeda. _

_Dulu, Sanji sangat terkenal dengan julukkannya si Behel Gigi, si Tuan Sweater, si Tuan Kacamata, si Kutu Buku dan si Koki Gila. Dan siapapun tahu kenapa Sanji dijuluki dengan segala macam pangkat aneh itu. _

_Yah, dulu Sanji memakai behel gigi selama lima tahun kurang lebih. Demi -lebih- merapihkan letak gigi-giginya. _

_Sanji juga -terpaksa- memakai sweater terus menerus gara-gara tubuh -terlalu- kurusnya yang minim lemak itu merasakan dingin suhu lebih dari orang lain. _

_Dan gelar si Tuan Kacamata dan si Kutu Buku, sebab sejak dulu Sanji mati-matian belajar untuk membuat Zeff bangga punya anak sepertinya meskipun hanya anak asuh. Sanji hanya tak ingin Zeff merasa menyesal setelah mengasuh dirinya. Terlebih saat itu, Zeff hanyalah pemilik warung makanan kecil di pasar tradisional. Beda dengan Zoro yang diasuh wanita janda sekaya Maria._

_Terakhir, embel-embel si Koki Gila ikut tersemat pada namanya sebab sejak usia 7 tahun, Sanji mulai tertarik dengan dunia dapur, ia selalu memperhatikan cara Zeff memasak, dan bila tengah hari tiba..-Zeff menutup warung dan tak menggunakannya lagi, maka saat itu, Usai Sanji belajar dia langsung mencoba eksperimen ini dan itu. Dan hasilnya..-sekarang dia bahkan punya keahlian masak yang lebih daripada ayah angkatnya sendiri. _

_Karena itu semua, Sanji disebut-sebut anak kuper dan selama itu, hanya Zoro kawan sejak kecilnya-tetangga Sanji. Yang mau menjadi kawannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, anak laki-laki tetap anak laki-laki. Mereka selalu jotos-jotosan dan adu mulut meski pemicunya cuma masalah sepele. Tak ada seharipun yang terlewatkan tanpa bergulat dan membuat luka disana-sini._

_Sanji memang punya banyak julukan. Tapi Zoro lebih sering mengejek behel giginya yang mengganggu penampilan. Dan Sanji lebih sering meneriakakinya dengan julukan __まりも見当違い__(_Si Marimo Sesat_). Dan hanya Zeff, Maria, Sanji dan Zoro yang tahu kebiasaan itu._

_Walaupun, awalnya Sanji punya satu julukan lagi. Si Roll-brow. Tapi dia selalu tidak pernah mau menerima alis melingkarnya di ejek-ejek. __**Tidak!-Akan!-Pernah!-Rela.**_

_Sekarang, mau tak mau Zoro harus mengobservasi perawakan Sanji lebih jauh. Wajahnya, ada apa dengan wajahnya!. Ada apa dengan warna kulitnya?!. Ada apa dengan tubuh kurusnya?!. Ada apa dengan tinggi badannya?!. Dan jangan lupakan...-Ada apa dengan giginya?!._

Kalau boleh digambarkan. Sanji itu seperti mutiara.

Proses pembuatannya mulai dari hal-hal konyol dan menggelikan. Tapi begitu jadi setelah mengendap pertapa jauh didalan cangkang -dokter operasi plastik untuk perawakan dan belajar giat untuk kualitas akademi yang tak oerlu dipertanyakaan lag- sekarang jadilah gumpalan kotoran yang menggelikan itu sebagai mutiara berkilau.

Tapi kau tahu Sanji?. Zoro sangat tidak menyukai perubahanmu yang begitu drastis!. Kau terlalu bersinar hingga menyilaukan mata siapapun. Terlalu menarik perhatian mereka. Sehingga mereka juga dapat melihat kilauanmu yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dari siapapun kecuali Zoro.

Saat itu, Zoro membawa sanji pulang ke rumah mewahnya -sebab rumah Zeff dan Sanji sudah dipindahkan di Korea tak jauh daru dua cabang restoran yang keduanya punya-.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Zoro menyalurkan segala hal yang tadi bergulat mengganggu pikirannya...-juga perasaannya yang tak menyangka- mengenai kondisi Sanji yang sekarang. Padahal dalam E-mail mereka inbox-an selama ini. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah..-ralat- ya ada saat sesekali Sanji itu menggunakan aksen bahasa Korea. Tapi Zoro pikir itu wajar sebab Sanji mulai berbaur dengan domisili barunya. Tapi..-

Tak pernah Zoro sangka...-

..-Sanji terlah tercampur bulat-bulat didalamnya.

Tidak hanya berbaur.

Tidak dapat lagi dipisahkan.

Segalanya tentqng Sanji juga berubah.

Zoro tetap tidak suka kejutan ini. Walaupun Sanji sudah memaparkan..-perasaannya tidak berubah sedikitpun padanya. Mereka tetaplah punya hubungan 우정-Frienship-. Masih seperti dulu. Masih. Tak berubah. Tak sedikitpun.

Iya, Friendship ya Friendship. Tapi..-Friendship ini bisa retak jika saja Sanji goyang karena gadis-gadis mulai meliriknya _setelah bersinar. Apalagi sejak dulu Sanji pemuja wanita. Walaupun...-ketertarikan seksualnya masih tetap pada laki-la...-ralat- hanya kepada Zoro.

Oke, artikan itu sebagai ke-jealous-an yang berlebihan. Tapi siapa juga yang tidak cemburu jika akhirnya seperti ini?. Ya kan?.

Dan yea. Sanji tak suka Zoro menaruh prasangka ini atau itu...-mengenai posisi friendship mereka. Sengaja ia serahkan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada MaRiOppa-nya kemarin malam. Dan setelah itu ia harap semua permasalah yang menyangkut ini SELESAI!. Benar-benar selesai!.

"Tapi hei..-Mulutku rasanya aneh. Aku membutuhkan rokok...MaRiOppa!."

Mata Sanji menyipit saat kedua tangannya terkatup memohon. Sedikit banyak Sanji menaruh harapan Zoro mau mengembalikan rokoknya dalam satu kotak cadangan dari Korea yang disita. Saat Zoro tersenyum tipis. Dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Yah..yah?. Aku ...-mulutku terasa aneh tanpa rokok dan...

...

-Ssskkkhh...-

Selimut berubah kusut.

Berikutnya...-

...-pahi..tttmnh."

**TBC?/Or End?.**

**Makasih udah baca. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Challence, ask for game 'Th

**Sebelumnya **_: _

_Saat Zoro tersenyum tipis. Dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Yah..yah?. Aku ...-mulutku terasa aneh tanpa rokok dan..._

_..._

_-Ssskkkhh...-_

_Selimut berubah kusut._

_Berikutnya...-_

_...-pahi..tttmnh." _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mimpi 'Zo' dan 'San'.**

**Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance.**

**Summarry : kau dan aku. Sejak dahulu berperan sebagai Zo si penulis harapan. Dan kau sebagai San sang pemberi kehidupan./SEPUTAR PERJALANAN ZoSan Meraih mimpi-mimpi mereka diiringi romance tentunya./Maaf kalo fiknya GaJe. Udah diusahain ga absurd koq.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, CEKIDOT!.**

**.**

**.**

_~`Kau tidak harus menghakimi orang lain untuk terlihat sempurna.`~_

_._

…

**Chapter 2 : Challence, ask for g****ame 'The War in Agatha Cristhie Space'.**

Bayangan hitam Zoro yang semakin menjauh darinya, membuat Sanji kesal. Ingin sekali ia menendang kepala MaRiOppa hijau itu jika saja kondisi tubuhnya tak separah ini.

"HEY!. KAU TIDAK BOLEH BEGINI!. AKU TIDAK SUKA SENDIRIAN!."

Tak kuat dengan kaki. Maka majalah style Butik Maria pun melesat kekepala Zoro. Telak!.

Si empu kepala tak mengaduh. Tapi hanya mendengus kesal dari tempat berpijaknya. Masih memunggungi Sanji dengan teganya.

"Kau sakit, Brengsek. Nikmati saja bantalmu!. Tidur!. Aku ada 'urusan'!."

Kali ini yang meluncur ganteng adalah bantal. Dan..

_'Bukh' _indah di kepala Marimo Zoro pun jadi giliran kedua. Dan menariknya..-yang itu sukses membuat si maniak X*X*X itu menoleh. Tapi bukannya deathglare...-

"Masak aku harus menjelaskannya pada otak ototmu?!...-perutku ini juga butuh suplai dan..-ah sudahlah..." Suara sanji berubah menghilang drastis."Khau...mhasih...mharah phadhaku...~."

Sanji menekan tenggorokkannya.

"Sudah ayo, cepat naik."

Ayolah tuan putri...~ lihat punggung lebar dan hangat itu telah menantimu dihadapan.

_'Brgp.'_ Sanji naik. Tapi setelah itu, kepala pirangnya bersandar di bahu Zoro..-akh. Pusing kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat si manik biru terselimuti kelopak. Rela menampakkan pemandangan hitam sempurna.

"Keras kepala. Memang apa bedanya dokter operasi plastik dengan dokter demam?. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau phobia yang aneh-anek. Si brengsek ini."

"Akhu dhengar ihtu MhARhIOPPhA!."

Memilih mengehentikan perdebatan useless ini. Zoro memilih untuk mengambil opsi lain.

Sanji bilang tadi dia lapar 'kan?.

"Ya, kubawa kau ke ruang makan. Tapi setelah itu jangan ganggu aku."

Itu...-menyinggung sekali Zoro, kau tahu?. Batin Sanji. Kembali merasakan tak nyaman didadanya...

...

Sebenarnya bukan hanya masalah ini. Tapi...-

...

...

...

Sanji sama sekali belum bisa terima jika pada akhirnya ia harus menempati posisi Uke dalam Friendship-nya dengan Zoro.

**Belum rela sepenuhnya!.**

Tapi mau tak mau ia mengakui...ia -_benar-benar_- tak bisa mengimbangi permainannya dengan Zoro yang pertama kali kemarin. Dan mengingat dirinya yang lebih sering terjepit dalam penguasaan dan terhempas dalam tindihan..-astaga. Rasa-rasanya Sanji ingin membuang muka operasiannya ke tong sampah. Kalau saja muka lamanya yang mahajelaga itu bisa kembali. Seperti..-fenomena Michael Jacks*n.

Parahnya, ia sekarang demam tinggi dan kondisi super lemahnya ini membuatnya -terpaksa- bersikap manja dari biasanya. Sungguh!. Ini terpaksa!. Bukan keinginannya sendiri!.

Kalaupun saat itu 'penyerangan' MaRiOppa-nya tak tiba-tiba...-pada saat dirinya pada kondisi terletihnya sehabis perjalanan pesawat 2 jam dan kapal pesiar Thousand Sunny seharian penuh, Ia pasti sangat percaya diri untuk memper-Uke Zoro secara paksa.

Haha...-sayangnya Sanji mey beloved uke manis-kece favorit...-Author yang jadi cupido disini ga akan mengubah pairing ZoSan jadi SanZo. #Smirk.

Poor...~ Sanji!.

Tapi kalah sudah begini, yah. Mau tak mau..-..

.

.

.

Yah, setidaknya setelah merasakan posisi 'dibawah' tidak seburuk itu juga. #Devil mode.

.

.

.

"Khraurl Kehrlewatan...-." gerutu Sanji ketika ia didudukkan manis di kursi makan. Mata birunya sesekali masih terkatup. Ia mengusap-usap wajah pucatnya yang terasa ketat. Merasakan demam yang makin menjadi membuatnya mengabaikan suara kresek-kresek tanda Zoro menyiapkan sarapan sederhana dimejanya.

Sandwich.

Dengan isi keju yang berlapis-lapis. Seperti sandwich favorite-nya dulu. Tapi tetap saja...-lidah orang berpenyakit yang pahit. Beda dengan lidah orang sehat. Memandang Sandwich itu...-ia sama sekali tak berselera.

"Akhu mhau rhokok...rokokku." gumam Sanji dalam tidurnya dikursi. Kepala pirangnya bersandar diatas meja dengan kedua lengan menangkup seluruh wajah.

"Tidak ada rokok sampai kau sembuh. Tidak ada kolom demo."

Tak.

Zoro meletakkan sebotol susu mineral putih disisi piring sandwitch Sanji. Mata hijau keemasannya menatap -sok- acuh si blondie. Jemarinya berusaha membuka kalengan softdrink rasa apel yang terbiasa ia konsumsi...dan..

"Obsesimu kepada Universitas All blue berlebihan. Kau tahu?." Zoro memasrahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam, menikmati segarnya minuman bersoda yang mengaliri kerongkongannya. "Seharusnya kau tidak kesini dua hari lalu..-All blue bahkan tak akan lari meskipun kau datang minggu dep...-."

"Khau inhi phura-phura innocent atau mhemang bhodoh?. Ha?. MhaRiOppa?!." Sanji menghadapkan wajahnya menghadap si Marimo sesat. "Dhua mingghu sebhelum aku khemari khau thidak mhengontakku sekhalipun. Khalau saja sekarang aku thidak sakit. Khutendang khepalamu!."

Kali ini Zoro menyeringai. Sedikit banyak dia tahu makna kalimat yang Uke-nya lontarkan barusan.

_Jadi Sanji merindukannya..._eh?._

"Oh ya?." Zoro menyeringai. "Seberapa besar obsesimu kepada larik kalimat?. Kenapa tidak ambil sekolah Chef saja?. Skill mu disana kan?."

Sanji minum air. Ingin mengurangi rasa sesak di tenggorokkannya agar ia bisa kembali berbicara normal.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu seberapa besar obsesiku pada dunia tulis-menulis. Itu tidak jauh beda dengan obsesiku padamu, MaRiOppa bodoh sepertimu!. Ya, sebodoh saat aku terobsesi padamu!." mengakui tak mengakui. Pipi Sanji merona tipis saat itu.

Zoro si otak otot terdiam sejenak.

Wow!.

Itu fantastis tahu!.

"Bodoh?. Kalau kau mengataiku seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau bercerminlah!." Zoro pura-pura tersinggung.

"Habis kau tidak mengenaliku waktu itu!. Apa otak ototmu itu sudah padat dengan gambaran karakter game saja hah?!." Sanji menggigit sandwitch-nya bertenaga.

"Kau saja yang jadi aneh!."

"Kau saja yang sudah pikun!."

"Kau sendiri saja yang memakai bungkus kulit aneh itu!. Buat apa operasi plastik!. Aku sana sekali tidak suka!."

**DEG!.**

Bercandaan Zoro sepertinya berlebihan.

Sanji terpekur ditempat sementara Zoro melotot menyadari mulutnya asal ceplos barusan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?!. Ia memang benar-benar tidak suka keputusan Sanji operasi plastik itu.

Tapi tak hanya itu. Juga perilakunya yang sekalem wanita korea. Cara bicaranya yang berlogat aneh. Dan lidahnya yang melontarkan kalimat lebih lembut feminin dari terakhir kali Zoro melihatnya.

Dan lihatlah. Sekarang mata biru itu berkaca-kaca. Kalau boleh memilih. Zoro lebih senang Sanji marah-marah padanya. Menendang kepalanya seperti terakhir kali di bandara Dresrossa. Dan menyerapahinya dengan julukan 'Marimo Sesat' daripada 'MaRiOppa' yang terkesan lembut.

Oppa.

Sanji tidak salah jika menyayanginya. Tapi...-

"Kau..-benci padaku ya?."

Kini Sanji menggigit sudut sandwitch-nya dengan gestur tertekan. Pelan. Dan takut.

"Kalau aku memang sejelek itu..-."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf."

Minta maaf?.

Benar kan?. Sanji yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan Sanji yang dulu.

Kluk. Suara telanan sandwitch Sanji yang ke empat itu mengahkiri acara sarapannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Karena kedatanganku lebih cepat dari rencana. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Athmosphere berubah kelabu. Kaki Sanji membawa tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi. Blondie itu memaksa diri menyeret kaki kembali kekamar dengan membawa sekotak susu.

Dari direksinya, Zoro dapat melihat tangan kiri Sanji serikutan didepan wajahnya.

Hei!.

Apa yang ada dipikiran blondie itu?!.

Apa dia menangis?!.

Hei!. Serius sekarang dia secengeng itu?!.

Sadar-sadar, Sanji sudah tenggelam dibalik pintu kamar.

Ah Zoro!. Kau memang bodoh!.

Bodoh kau MARIMO!

.

.

.

**My-Bebeh-Sanji!.-Author-Lope-Yu-poreper.**

.

.

.

Tubuh kurus Sanji berbalutkan selimut tebal. Blondie itu menengkurapkan posisi tidurnya dengan membaca komik, dan mendengarkan musik rock yang gila-gilaan suaranya dari DVD di loker terbuka meja belajarnya. Mata birunya masih asyik menelusuri tiap lekuk si buku komik.

Komik...-Shounen-Jump.

Sanji dengar. Seseorang akan menemukan moodnya kembali apabila seseorang itu mau mencarinya. Sebenarnya, Sanji hanya tidak ingin dicap MaRiOppa-nya cengeng meskipun tadi ia tak bisa bohong bahwa tadi ia menangis.

Zoro menyinggung mengenai penampilan barunya. Dan itu menyakitkan. Bahkan tadi ia bercermin saat menangis.

Apanya dia yang salah?.

Oh. Bungkusan kulit putih ini?. Bibir merah ini?. Hidung mancung ini?.

Zoro tidak menyukai semua kesempurnaan yang ia punya. Tapi...-

**-Cklek-**

ITS MY LIFE

ITS NOW OR NEVER

I AIN'T GONNA LIFE FOREVER

I JUST WANT LIVE WHILE I ALIVE

(ITS MY LIVE!)

MY LIFE IS LIKE AN OPEN HIGHWAY.

LIKE FARANKY SAID.

I DID IT MY WAY.

I JUST WANT TO LIVE WHEN I ALIVE.

ITS MY LIFE!.

THIS IS FOR THE ONE!. WHO STOOD...O...OO...OT

-Clik-

Si DVD kehilangan kesadaran saat seseorang menekan tombol stop-nya. Dan mengeluarkan CD-nya dari dalam.

"Memangnya telingamu tidak pecah ya?." itu suara Nami. Adik angkat Zoro.

Kontan Sanji menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara wanita yang sangat sexsi itu. Tapi sayangnya, tak cukup sexsi untuk menggoda jati diri Sanji sebagai laki-laki. Kau tahu?. Sanji itu berbeda. Tapi, tetap saja Sanji memuja kecantikan mereka. Tapi memuja bukan berarti mencintainya kan?.

Sanji bangkit dari tengkurapnya dan memilih duduk bersandar di bantal bertumpuk sambil mendekap komiknya.

"Ahaha...Nami-swaannn..~ada apa?." tanya hambarnya keluar. Sanji mencuri lihat ke cermin sebrang. Memeriksa apakah jejak air mata sialan itu masih ada. Ah...itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Aku cuma mau pinjam beberapa buku komikmu. Tugas kuliahku kali ini merangkum sinopsis komik. Kata kakak, kakak ipar punya banyak." Nami mulai berjalan-jalan mendekat ke nakas. "Komiknya kau letakkan dimana kakak ipar?." Nami menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sementara yang dipanggil kakak ipar...-

"H..-he...itu. Bukan disana. Itu, didalam koper ada. Aku cuma bawa lima varian komik. Di Korea yang aku suka, jadi a...agak jarang." telunjuk Sanji menunjuk-nunjuk si koper.

"Waaah...disana ya?. Haha... Kakak ipar, ini boleh kupinjam semua kan?. Kelihatannya keren-keren."

Sanji mengangguk. "Kelihatannya kau sedang merayuku."

DEG!.

Nami cengengesan.

"Ya si...".

"Ah...ambil saja. Asal nanti kembali utuh. Soalnya keempatnya belum kubaca."

"Haha..okelah. Kau jangan khawatir, kakak ipar. Akan kukembalikan kok."

Sanji hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman sebelum kemudian menyeka keringat panas yang mengalir dipipinya, dari keningnya.

Kondisi demam memang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Padahal komik ini isinya sangat menarik. Tapi begitu kepalanya terasa pusing lebih parah. Mendadak ia jadi enggan melanjutkan bacaan komik ini. Dan...-

BUGH

Ada sepasang telapak tangan yang menahan bahunya, ketika tubuhnya yang kurus hampir menghantam sandaran kasur.

Lalu kecupan sebuah benda lunak sekilas menyentuh keningnya sesaat setelah tanda-tanda keberadaan Nami sudah tak ada di ruangan ini.

"H..hei...kau..-i..itu..."

"Kau harus belajar menghargai keadaan dirimu sendiri. Tuan Behel Gigi." Zoro menyingkirkan komik Sanji keatas tolet yang jauh. Kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh kurus Sanji dalam dekapannya, dan ketika telah menekan kasur. Mengunci blondie kurus itu dalam keheningan yang mendebarkan untuk sesaat.

"Ma...MaRiOppa, hei kau gila ya..in...ini...berat tahu." ronta Sanji dengan wajah merona. Ia benar-benar tak main-main soal hal ini. Atau...well, memang punya alasan. Okay, Sanji mengakui dia gugup. merasakan sapuan benda lunak itu berpindah pada kelapak mata dan sisi bibirnya. Ah...bibirnya, kini.

Zoro selalu mengusai permaianannya. Meskipun Sanji ragu untuk membuka mulut sebab yakin. Pasti terasa pahit selama ia belum sembuh. Ia tetap mengizinkan Zoro bertamu kedalam rongga mulutnya setelah mengetuk pinta pintu dengan sebuah gigitan di bibir bawah.

Kepala lumut itu memiringkan kepala. Dan semakin menekannya ke dalam. Well, ini bukan hal ringan. Dan batuk-tersedak Sanji tak dapat menghindar saat Zoro melepaskannya. Lalu ketika kesadarannya kembali...-satu lumatan singkat kembali tiba. Tanpa sadar Sanji melepaskan remasannya di bahu t-shirt MaRiOppa-nya begitu semuanya selesai. Mata birunya menggeliat tak nyaman, Sanji tampak bingung dalam menyikapi, antara memperdulikan keberadaan Zoro atau keadaan jasmaninya yang demam tinggi. Apakah itu artinya Zoro sudah memaaf...-

"Aku belum memaafkanmu. Jangan salah paham."

Telunjuk Zoro menoyor keningnya hingga kepalanya berebah dibantal. Awh...dasar Marimo Oppa!. Tidak tahu betapa pusingnya ia saat itu apa?!.

Sing!.

Perasaan tak enak itu muncul. Saat ujung telunjuk yang semula mendorong keras kening lebarnya itu kini meniti garis wajahnya...-hingga ia terpejam karena takut itu ujung jari telunjuk itu mencolok matanya. Ah...Sanji. Hal apa saja yang merubahmu selama kau di Korea?. Lihat..-betapa polosnya kau. Padahal dulu tidak seperti ini.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa ini begini?." Zoro meniti garis bekas luka di pelipis Sanji yang awalnya tertutupi rambut.

"I..tu...kau tak perlu tahu!." Sanji berusaha memalingkan wajah. Tapi ia lupa ia masih dalam penguasaan Zoro saat itu.

"Jawab sekarang jika ingin kumaafkan!."

Sanji justru miring memunggungi Zoro. "Memangnya itu urusanmu?!. Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa aku punya itu di wajah operasi plastikku ini." lalu dengan kekanakannya Sanji menenggelamkan kepalanya turun dibalik selimutnya secara penuh.

"Apa kau kecelakaan di dapur Baratie saat coba-coba memasak?. Kau terbakar setengah badan kan didalam dapur?!."

DEG!

Mata biru Sanji terbuka. Kali ini keringat dingin akibat gugup meluncur dari keningnya. "T...-terserah kau mau klaim itu bagaimana. Jangan sok tahu..-." padahal Sanji berharap si MaRiOppa ini tidak benar-benar tahu hal itu benar. Barangkali dia hanya menebak. walau buta arah..-ia tahu MaRiOppa ini punya feeling yang kuat mengenai suatu hal.

"Berhenti mengelak!. Aku tadi tanya kepada paman Zeff setelah memikirkan mengenai bekas lukamu!. Jangan salah paham!. Kau kira aku khawatir pada keadaanmu?. Aku hanya ingin aku tidak salah paham padamu!."

Hei, jangan bilang-bilang pada Zoro ya readers, kalau saat ini gejala cengeng Sanji kambuh lagi dibalik selimutnya. "Ya...ya...hanya begitu saja...kan?. Kau s...sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku harus bilang apalagi."

"Yang harus kau katakan sekarang. Apa benar karena sebagian tubuhmu terbakar jadi kau operasi plastik?. Hei naif?!."

Tapi tak tahan. Sanji gerah juga untuk membalik badan. Ia berteriak dihadapan Zoro dengan mata terpejam kuat. "MaRiOppa bodoh!. Kalau kau sudah tahu itu kenapa tanya lagi!. Hah?!. Aku tidak mengirimimu fotoku lagi sejak saat itu karena aku tidak ingin kau marah melihat wajah baruku!. Dan sekarang kau membenciku yang seperti ini!. Karena ke-naifan itu sudah kuprediksi!. Otak otot!. Kepala lumut!. Kau tidak mengerti juga ya..hah?!."

Pessssst.

Rasanya sangat dingin. Saat cold fever itu menempel dikeningnya. Sanji membuka mata karenanya. Saat itu Zoro memutar sendi tulang belakangnya demi melempar kertas cover cold fever itu ke perapian.

Puk...puk...

Mata Sanji terpejam saat tepukan di puncak kepalanya tiba.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Nanti kutantang kau main Agatha Crishtie di PSP. Tidak terlalu seru main sendirian lawan program mesin komputer."

Setelah itu, Sanji hanya melongo setelah menerima menerima kecupan di sudut bibirnya sebelum Zoro pergi.

Apa ucapan Zoro yang kalem tadi pertanda dirinya sudah dimaafkan?.

Benarkah?.

Benar?.

Lalu kenapa tidak dicium dibibir saja?.

Eh...-

BLUSH!.

.

.

.

**Sanji-sayang-Author-minta-maaf-nistain-kamu-banget-di-fic-ini!-Aaaaaa!.#Teriak toa.**

**TBC**

**Mn...permisi. #Buka pintu takut-takut. Nampakin diri ragu-ragu. Lalu bicara grogi.**

**Awalnya ini fic aku buat iseng-iseng yang chapter 1. Waktu author baru jatuh cinta sama pairing ZoSan. Jadi kupikir fic ini jatohnya akan menjurus ke genre semacam Romance/FriendShip/Hurt/Comfort aja. Ga taunya waktu Author mulai nyusun chapter 2 nya. Fic ini Genrenya berubah total ke Romance/Adventure/Crime/Suspense/Angst. Gitu...-ya pokok sekitaran itu lah. Wah jadi maaf ya, Author gila ini emang labil. Pasti Chapter 2 nya banyak yang berubah. Padahal chapter 1 nya udah lumayan. Tapi suer..kebanyakan chapter 1 yang kupublish itu spontan kubuat waktu aku dapet ide. Ahahah...#Ketawa hambar. Maaf ya kalo ngecewain. ^°_°^**

**Dan sebagai clue, plot fic ini akan panjang. Mungkin nyampai berbelas chapter. Karena ntar plotnya akan nyampe konflik yang bom-boman. Akibat nyangkut paut sama masalah kenegaraan di Asia timur dan Eropa barat. Semacam war gitu. **

**Oke, terimakasih.**

**Berminatkah anda untuk Review?. Author sudah ga berharap banyak karena author sadar mungkin fic ini ngecewain banget. =_=**

**Oh ya, Spesial Thanks to : Hiria-ka.**


	3. Chapter 3 : First road for long Adventu

**Sebelumnya **_: _

_"Puk...puk..._

_Mata Sanji terpejam saat tepukan di puncak kepalanya tiba._

_"Cepatlah sembuh. Nanti kutantang kau main Agatha Crishtie di PSP. Tidak terlalu seru main sendirian lawan program mesin komputer." _

_Setelah itu, Sanji hanya melongo setelah menerima menerima kecupan di sudut bibirnya sebelum Zoro pergi._

_Apa ucapan Zoro yang kalem tadi pertanda dirinya sudah dimaafkan?._

_Benarkah?._

_Benar?._

_Lalu kenapa tidak dicium dibibir saja?._

_Eh...-_

_BLUSH!."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mimpi 'Zo' dan 'San'.**

**Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance.**

**Summarry : kau dan aku. Sejak dahulu berperan sebagai Zo si penulis harapan. Dan kau sebagai San sang pemberi kehidupan./SEPUTAR PERJALANAN ZoSan Meraih mimpi-mimpi mereka diiringi romance tentunya./Maaf kalo fiknya GaJe. Udah diusahain ga absurd koq.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, CEKIDOT!.**

**.**

**.**

_~`Kau tidak harus mendengarkan pendapat orang lain, demi menghapus keraguanmu.`~_

_._

…

**Chapter 3 : First road for long Adventure.**

Kegilaan itu dihentikan sampai disini.

Cukup.

Sampai disini.

Sanji membuka mata. Mengerang sejenak seperti kebiasaannya ketika baru bangun tidur. Barulah...-ia berdecih setelahnya.

"Che, dia bohong mau bangun awal-awal." ejeknya tak tahan...-jemarinya mengeramasi si rambut lumut.

"Apa, apa?. Jangan menggangguku!." mata hijau keemasan Zoro yang semula terbuka kembali layu dan kemudian terpejam kembali.

"Hey, memangnya kau mau tidur sampai siang?!. Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi!. Kita telat sarapan dan olahraga tahu!. Nanti kau..-."

"Cerewet. Mataku masih ngantuk."

Sanji menampik lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Sialnya ia terlambat dan Zoro sudah mendesaknya ke dekapan. Ah..seperti ini lagi. Zoro memang susah diberi tahu. Ia risih tahu dipeluk seperti ini!. Ya, oke. Meskipun semalam ia tidak menolak segala permainan Zoro. Tapi kan..-

"Hei!. Telingamu bolot ya?. Hah?!."

Tuh, kan. Baru kalau diteriaki Zoro melek. Memang kayaknya dia benar-benar bolot. XD

"Hari ini, tidak ada acara penting. Aku ingin tidur sampai siang. Kalau kau tak mau menemaniku, ya sudah." ujar Zoro dengan suara seraknya. Hal itu menguak fakta apa saja yang membuatnya begadang sampai-sampai keadaannya seperti ini sekarang.

Hidung Sanji merah. Dalam satu tendangan tak terprediksi ia terbebas. Berikutnya, teriakan toa-nya terdengar dari kamar mandi. "Kau lupa yaa...?!. Sekarang aku harus daftar jadi mahasiswa di Universitas All blue MaRiOppa!. Kita tidak bisa menungguuuuuu!."

DEG!.

Zoro tersentak dari tidur. Barulah begitu ia sadar maksud teriakan Sanji barusan. Sambil menguap pula. "Ouuh...ouh...Kedengarannya penting? Kukira ada apa...~…"

.

.

.

**-Dont boring!...-this fic just like cinema tv on first., but now, begin enter to conflic!-**

.

.

.

"Masih lama tidak?"

Sanji menoleh. Topi ala Korea yang dipakainnya ia dongakkan. "Belum. Masih harus mengantri."

"Merepotkan." Zoro melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya terkatup dan ia sama sekali enggan memperhatikan sekitar. Membludagh-nya calon mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang mendaftar ke Universitas All Blue membuat mereka menunggu seharian. Sial!

Sementara Sanji hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

Untuk sementara waktu, otaknya lebih bryliant daripada Zoro disaat seperti ini. Ia kan suka bersosialisasi. Well, ya buka-buka situs sambil nunggu. Beda lagi dengan Zoro yang sejak tadi mainin kunci mobil dan nggak ngelakuin hal selainnya.

"Hihihihi..." tawa kecilnya terekam telinga tajam Zoro saat ia membaca balasan inbox 'teman maya'-nya.

Mata Zoro terbuka. Melirik melalui ekor mata.

"Hey, kau sedang apa?"

He. -

Sanji hendak menyembunyikan tabletnya. Tapi..-jiah! Ketahuan. Wajahnya sudah menanggung warna merah bila saja Zoro tahu apa yang ia bicarakan dengan 'teman maya'-nya. Tapi justru saat itu.

"Apa?"

He..-?

"..."

"Kau sedang membicarakan apa?!"

Haha! Sanji merasa bodoh. Wajanya kini semakin merah. Tapi bukan karena malu. Whea...~ia melupakan bila tablet-nya berbahasa Korea. Jadi...

"Heee...ini kan temenenanku di dunia maya! Privasi dane...~!"_sebenarnya ini hanya pura-pura.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?!" tegas Zoro dengan mata Hitler. Pipinya agak merah dan mimik wajahnya sangsi melihat icon-icon imut yang sebagian membawa lambang LOVE yang digunakan Sanji dan 'teman maya'-nya dalam komunikasi ditengah-tengah kalimat.

"Sudah kubilang ini privasi, MaRiOppa!"_Sanji melengos. Tentu dengan tatapan modus yang seolah mengatakan

__Mhihihihi. Oppa cemburu...~ AKU SUKA ITU! ^_^_

Settthh!

Tablet dirampok.

"Eeeeeee...~! Kembalikan padaku MaRiOppa! Jangan bercanda! Aku kan belum berpa..-"

"..." Zoro ngebanting tu tablet kedalam ransel. Mukanya ga jauh beda kayak adonan kue mochi yang baru diuleni. Pucet. Jelek. Lingset. "Diam duduk disitu. Atau kucium! Tunggu saja antriannya!"

BLUSH!

APA? HEI!

ZORO KAMPRET!

Tidak hanya satu-dua mahasiswa yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka karena mendengar seruan aneh barusan. Tapi Zoro sama sekali tidak peduli. MaRiOppa hijau itu kembali melanjutkan acara 'tidur siangnya' yang terganggu.

BISA-BISANYA DIA BILANG BEGITU DI DEPAN UMUM!

AAAAA!

Sanji menutup wajahnya semerah apelnya dengan majalah masakan (?) dipangkuannya.

SKAK MAT!

Habis perkara.

.

.

**Anyone had their different preseption**

.

.

Siang yang berhawa panas. Harusnya disaat seperti ini langsung pulang saja sehabis daftar dua puluh menit lalu. Tentu saja, bagi Sanji yang punya nilai akhir bagus _9,1_ tidak sulit baginya untuk masuk ke Universitas. Dan pengarahnya bilang, minggu depan Sanji baru akan test penerimaan kelas. Bila nilainya bagus, Universitas All Blue akan memberikan biaya bantuan pembayaran tiap semesternya sekalipun mahasiswa tersebut kaya raya. Sebab bila ia cerdas, ia berhak. Begitulah prinsipnya.

Dan sebenarnya sebelum daftar pun, Sanji sudah memiliki hasrat yang berkaitan dengan itu. Menjadi seorang penulis. Ia sungguh menginginkannya.

Well, sebelumnya ia ingin jadi koki. Tapi karena insiden yang menghanguskan setengah badan dan seluruh wajahnya itu membuat Sanji trauma terhadap dapur. Ya, tapi sesekali ia tetap masak. Tapi tetap tidak sembranah dulu. Kini ia memegang pisau pun sangat hati-hati. Terlebih saat berhadapan dengan kompor, pemanggang daging, dan oven.

Dan sekarang, ia berniat membeli _junkfood _dari restoran Dressrossa. Tapi cara mereka masak yang ia nilai serba kebanyakan minyak, dan segala-galanya yang tak sesuai takarannya membuat ia memaksa Zoro mengantarnya ke swalayan sebentar. Sekedar membeli roti keju, beberapa snack, dan diam-diam..._rokok.

"Oppa, lihat yang disana itu! Itu stand DV-PSP kemarin yang kau tantangkan padaku kan? Agatha cristie?" telunjuk sanji menunjuk objek. Zoro merespon 'agak' antusias.

"Sepertinya begitu?," ia melirik Sanji yang mulai memberikan tatapan tak beres. "Lalu?"

"Ah! Masak kau nggak tahu! Kalau kita main game nanti, dan pake DV-PSP yang lama ya ngga fair lah! Kan kau udah lama makai yang itu, sementara aku nggak pernah."

"Hemn, ambil saja. Boleh juga."

Langsung, dengan semangat empatlima Sanji mendekati stand itu. Mata birunya menelusur dari stand kanan ke stand kiri sampai ia menemukan sebuah DV-PSP yang bagus. Sementara Zoro dengan langkah gontainya menyusul dari belakang mengikuti langkah Sanji.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat?" Zoro ikut membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat beberpa DV yang ia anggap menarik.

"Huhu..m, Sudah! Lihat ini! Vol 7!" Sanji mengangkat DV tersebut dengan tersenyum matanya terkatup menarik perhatian.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?" Wajah Sanji merona semerah tomat. Mata birunya meirik ke atas dahinya tempat tangan Zori berada.

"Kau masih belum sembuh benar," dan semakin merah. "Dasar bodoh! Kubilang juga apa? Jangan pergi hari ini! Tapi kau keras kepala!" Zoro berbalik, kedua tangannya berada di saku dan ia kembali berjalan gontai menuju ke Stand DV lain.

Sanji berdiri. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti paruh burung tuki-tuki yang panjang. Ia kira tadi Zoro mau tanya semacam 'Apa kau sudah sembuh?' atau... 'Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?' atau paling tidak 'Kau sudah tidak demam kan?' tapi sungguh. Menyebalkan!

"Oppa! Kau reseh! Aku berjanji akan memusuhimu seharian ini!"

Tapi tidak bersambut respon yang positif. Kali ini Sanji bener-bener ngambek. Bibirnya semakin maju persis cocor bebek. Ingin sekali ia mengeteki kepala ganggang laut hijau itu.

"Huh!"

_Memang kenapa sih? Padahal ia dulu ga gitu-gitu amat. Dasar menyebalkan!_

PUK!

Sanji tersentak. "Hei! Apa itu ta..-Ace? ACE! INI KAU ACE KAN?!"

Dari tempatnya, Zoro melirik melalui ekor matanya. Tangannya batal mengambil buku komik.

Ace memamerkan senyum ala iklan pepsoden-nya. Tangan kanannya melambai kecil sampai Sanji memeluk tubuhnya ala kepribadian 'gadis Korea'-nya. Erat. Sangat erat sampai tubuh Ace terhuyung ke belakang.

_Oi...oi... Apa yang bocah pirang itu lakukan? Minta di'hukum' ya dia!_

"ACE SENPAI! KUKIRA AKU GA BISA KETEMU LAGI DENGANMU! Kemana saja selama ini? Hah!" Sanji meninju bahu Ace dengan tinju kurusnya. Ace tertawa. Lalu menyentil kening Sanji selayaknya memperlakukan adiknya yang tukang makan daging, Luffy.

"Aku kan harus melakukan Wajib Militer dua tahun di Seoul. Aku sengaja tak mengabariku karena aku tahu kau pasti menyariku dan mencoba mengontakku kalau aku sedang latihan. Well, tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali."

"Ah! Aku lupa menyambutmu. Anyeong aseo..~" Sanji menundukkan tubuhnya sekali dengam senyum ceria di wajah. Sementara Ace hanya mengulas senyum geli melihat tingkah lakunya yang _manis_.

Bagi Sanji, itu ritual wajib ketika bertemu dengan Ace. Ace lebih tua darinya tiga tahun. Sejak dulu Sanji menganggap Ace sebagai contoh baginya dan senpai yang paling ia idolakan.

Namun, sepertinya ada yang salah paham.

Oh, kusarankan jangan tolehkan kepala kalian demi melihat mimik wajah Santorryuu yang kini sudah sekeruh air cucian piring di belakang sana.

"Hmn, saramha. So? Kau disini sedang apa sekarang?"

"Ah!," Sanji mengangkat keranjangnya yang baru diisi DV-PSP, roti keju dan susu mineral. "Ini, makan siang! Aku...masih _belum menemukan minatku kembali untuk mendekati dapur. _Jadi, yah...he he..ini untuk sementara waktu."

Dengan gerakan seperti menepuk kepala anak anjing. Ace melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sanji. Hingga pemilik alis memutar itu terkikik kecil.

"Hihi, Senpai. Kau masih belum berubah."

"Yah, justru kau yang terlihat banyak berubah. Bercerminlah dengan cermin yang besar. Nanti kau akan sadar."

Sanji memutar bola mata dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Ini tidak bagus. Dia membenciku sama sekali. Sepertinya..._Senpai, kau harus tahu itu sangat menyebalkan." ekor mata birunya melirik Zore yang sedang melihat-lihat koleksi bobeka robot sekitar limabelas meter dari direksi keduanya. Hanya saja Sanji tak tahu Zoro tengah berada dalam mode 'Pengupingan dan akting ala aktor picisan' demi menjaaga Sanji dari kejauhan.

Sanji hanya tidak tahu itu.

Ace terkekeh. "Heheh, jadi kau masih saja dengan dia selama ini? Kukira ini bukan hal yang serius?"

"Ya, mana ada yang seperti itu. Hanya saja perlakuannya sangat menyebalkan. Yack!" gigi-gigi putih Sanji bertemu. "Huuuhhhh...~" desahnya bosan.

Sementara Ace hanya tertawa dan kemudian menepuk bahunya kecil. "Yah, dia hanya kurang kau perhatikan."

HEI! DASAR KURANG AJAR! _pikir Zoro dari kejauhan.

Sanji memiringkan kepalanya. Pipinya merona tomat. "Eh..? We?! Y..yang kuingat sudah kuperhatikan kok. J..justru dia yang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan seperti kutu."

INI LEBIH KURANG AJAR!

"Ya, sudahlah. Ntar kalok kutendang kepalanya pasti perhatian lagi padaku." Sanji nyengir. #nah_loh? (O,o) "Eh..-ngomong-ngomong Senpai sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

Ace menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sanji lagi. "Hanya...-"

Cup.

BLUSH!

"Aku sedang menjalankan tugas militer rahasia di sini. Terimakasih sudah membantuku menyamar dengan pembicaraan barusan. Karena itu, kubantu kau untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya kembali. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Buruanku hampir keluar 'kandang'."

"H'..hai." Sanji menundukkan wajahnya. Keningnya masih terasa agak basah ketika sekilas ia menatap Ace yang sudah berbalik pergi tenggelam dibalik beberapa rak.

Seperti rencana Ace. Pridiksinya mengenai perhatian Zoro kembali itu bukan bohongan.

Satu tarikan di pipi membuat Sanji berjengit.

"H..hei! Ini..-"

"Jangan pernah mau di perlakukan oleh orang lain seperti itu lagi, kau hanya milikku."

Zoro menggenggam tangan Sanji dan menariknya ke stand lain semaunya meskipun sepertinya nanti mereka bakalan nyasar.

Heh? Memang ada yang peduli?

Kepada seorang uke manis yang wajahnya semerah tomat dan kakinya berjalan terseok-seok hanya karena seme-nya marah dan memasang muka kayak bodyguard.

Mungkin mereka hanya akan dikira sepasang smut yang sedang terburu-buru mau pipis ke toilet.

Eh-?

Kok?

.

.

**Jealeous will close your eye, truely.**

.

.

_Habislah kau Sanji!_

Sanji menyumpahi diri sendiri sejenak setelah dirinya 'ambruk' pasrah melesak tenggelam di 'bawah'. Okay, ini sunggih tidak elit. Tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa menyangka akan separah ini dampaknya membuay MaRiOppa-nya marah. Atau tepatnya.._kesal sekaligus tergoda.

Sanji mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi sebatas punggungnya kini ia naikkan sebatas pipinya yang merona. Didalamnya, nafas memburunya tersembunyi agak tersesak. Sungguh, sepertinya tak cukup ia latihan meningkatkan tinggi badan demi mengimbangkan diri dengan tinggi Zoro. Tapi sepertinya ia juga perlu latihan 'membesarkan' porsi badan agar tak terasa terlalu 'tergencet' dibawah kalau sudah masuk di dalam kandang pemangsaan Zoro.

"Of..ow..ow.." keluhnya agak tergagap malu begitu ia menggeser diri dari si MaRiOppa hijau di sisinya. Peluh mereka membuat seprai dan selimut bahkan bantal terasa basah sekaligus gerah dan panas. Namun situasi ia telanjang bulat dan 'tak bisa berdiri' memaksanya tetap diam disini dengan menahan rona merah sekalipun seseorang yang berada di belakangnya sudah mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Sadar gak sadar Sanji tetap berusaha berhati-hati untuk tak semakin menyakiti 'bagian belalangnya'.

"아이고는 ... ~이 정말 고통이다. 그것은 내가 그 화가, 다른 시간을 만들기 위해 두 번 생각해야 할 것 같다. OWH .. OWH .." keluh Sanji dengan aksen Korean Language-nya disela-sela desisan.

_(Aigoneun...~i jeongmal gotong-ida. Geugeos-eun naega geu hwaga..~daleun sigan-eul mandeulgi wihae du beon saeng-gaghaeya. Hal geos..gatda. Owh..owh..)_

_(Aigo...~ ini benar-benar menyakitkan. sepertinya aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk membuatnya marah, lain kali. owh..owh..)_

Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang kurus Sanji dari belakang dan menariknya mendekat.

Oke, itu 'bukan hal baru' tapi tetap terasa geliiih waktu nafas hangat itu menerpa tengkuknya.

"Jangan demam lagi setelah ini," Zoro menempelkan bibirnya ke lehernya. Mengecupnya salah satu 'tanda' yang ia tinggalkan disana, sebentar. "Aku benar-benar menghawatirkamu. Sebenarnya." terdengar dengkuran halus setelah itu. Dan...-oke, saat itu Sanji benar-benar tahu kalau Zoro hanya meracau dalam tidurnya.

Sanji menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

_BAKA MARIOPPA! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI! HARUSNYA TADI KAN AKU SUDAH JANJI AKAN MEMUSUHIMU SEHARIAAAAAAAAAN!_

**To be Continued**

**Note: **Mungkin fic-nya ngebosenin?

Well, memang. Karena konfliknya baru kumulai di chapter depan. Sekarang ber enjoy-enjoy saja dengan full-romen ZoSan yang sengaja ku buat Zo -pura-pura- cuek. Dan San yang -kesian-. Ntar juga ada romen khususnya kok. Soal game Agatha cristie itu beneran ada. Cuman Alra buat jadi versi beda isinya. Ini juga terkait dengan War antar negara yang akan masuk kedalam love story-nya ZoSan nanti. Kehadiran Ace sebagai detektif rahasia dan pelaku yang dia cari itu juga ada hubungannya ntar. Bahkan cira-cita Sanji jadi penulis dan insiden kecelakaannya di dapur ampe maksab dia operasi plastik pun ada kaitannya. Makasih buat yang udah baca. Author sayang kalian semua.

**Spesial thank's:**

**Hiria-ka: **Haha! Ikutan cekek Zoro! Gyahahaa../ **Prissycatice: **Zoro diam-diam menghanyutkan kok. Hehe.. / **kim jongsoo: **Ya, maap soal itu kayagnya ga bisa deh. Lidahnya Sanji kan udah keKorean tuh? Jadi tetep bilang Marimo itu dah susah. Maaf ya, makasih tipsnya. ^^/ **Mamiko Momoda: **Yap ini udah update chap 3-nya. Semoga suka ^^

**Thank's for read**


End file.
